


Meetings Arranged By Dragon's Fire

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQWeek2015, Day 1: Meet Cute<br/>Emma Swan, valiant knight, goes to rescue a princess kidnapped by a dragon.  Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings Arranged By Dragon's Fire

Emma wished that she could wipe the sweat off of her hands. The metal gauntlets prevented that, though, and even if they didn’t, the rest of her outfit consisted of steel plate, which wasn’t particularly absorbent. Reaching over to grip the hilt of her sword she shook her head, focusing on what was important... like the dragon.

It was a rather large dragon, too. A hundred feet at least, with purple scales so dark they appeared black, glowing green eyes, and two horns on its head. Said head was directly in front of the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.

She had long dark hair, equally dark and mysterious eyes, and a toned yet soft body that was shown to demure if enticing effect by her riding outfit. Most of the princesses kidnapped by dragons were dressed in elaborate, impractical dresses, which went a long way to explaining why they never tried to escape on their own. The woman standing in front of the dragon looked quite capable of fleeing if she desired... if the dragon hadn’t been awake and looking at her with a sharp toothed grin.

Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped into the cave, drawing her sword as she did. “Get away from her!”

The dragon and woman turned their heads at the same time, and somehow both managed to convey the same sense of incredulity. “Who are you?” the woman demanded after a long moment.

Emma frowned. While she’d never been impressed by the simpering of the various princesses she’d rescued over the years (at least until she’d take her helmet off, at which point their affections would typically cool off quite a bit) she wasn’t sure what to make of so much hostility from the victim. “Um... I’m a knight and I’m here to rescue you?”  
  
“Was that a question?” the woman asked, raising an imperious eyebrow.

Emma unconsciously squared her shoulders. “Look, I heard a beautiful princess was kidnapped by a dragon, so I came to save you.”

The dragon gave the woman a significant look, while she slapped her hand to her forehead. “Look, I don’t need rescuing.”

“But-” Emma sputtered. “But there’s a dragon. Right there? Fire breathing?”

The woman feigned surprise. “Oh, is that what that is? I thought it was just an annoying lizard who apparently got a knight questing after me just because she felt like snatching me in front of the town instead of letting me come out here to meet her.”

“Meet her?” Emma parroted.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Yes, look, I’m sure you’re a very nice knight or whatever, but I really don’t need any rescuing. Mal is my friend, and she isn’t going to hurt me. So find some other princess and go rescue her instead.”

Emma stood there for a moment, completely unsure of what to do next. The dragon turned its head toward the woman and gave her a very significant look, which caused her to cross her arms and scoff. “Don’t give me that look,” she said. “I don’t need a _man_ to rescue me. That’s exactly what I’m trying to escape!”

The dragon sniffed the air and looked at Emma pointedly. “Um, well...” Emma said, pulling off her helmet. “Actually, I’m not a man. What’s your name, anyway?”  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment before she crossed her arms and looked away defiantly. “Regina.”

The dragon smirked and wandered deeper into its cave as the two women stood awkwardly, neither looking at each other, blushing slightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Swan Queen Week is upon us, and this one is for AUs. The first prompt was Meet-Cute, but rather than do a traditional one I decided to have a knight and princess fairy tale scene as the basis of the Meet-Cute. In this case, the entire event was arranged my Maleficent as a way to set up her friend with a date.


End file.
